It is known that a curtain-type or a net light bulb string is often used in many places to obtain a decorative lighting effect. The said strings include a main electrical wire and a plurality of branch light bulb strings which are connected on the main wire as hanging thereof. When the branch strings are parallel, the light bulb string becomes a curtain-type one. And when the branch strings are winded intercrossly, the light bulb string becomes a net string.
The primary object of the invention is to provide an invented light bulb string to show a new outlook of a lighting string being different from any prior one. Now the features and advantages of the invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.